xxxxs3ntmxxxxfandomcom-20200214-history
CYCLE 1
12 girls are going to compete to become the new american model! The prizes are big: 100000$ contract with CoverSIM, a Cover on SimVogue Italia, a contract with Wilhelmina Sims Models Agency and a shot for the new fragrance of the show: S3NTMporfume. When there will be 6 girls they will go overseas. Episode summaries *'Episode 1: EUROPEAN CUT' 'The 12 girls arrived at a mysterious place, where Tyra was expected. She said them they would get makeovers. Some drastic changes happened, some of the girls were very happy about what they got while others complain a bit. At the end Tyra said they would go to the photoshot and they wouldn't go to their house till a girl would get eliminate at the panel. The theme of the photoshot was ninph of sunflowers. At panel most of the girls didn't do well. Only 3 stood out of the bunch, anyway at the end only one girl was sent home. Best photo of the week: Azul Sol Levante Bottom two: Gina Cley & Preeya Bouchard Eliminated girl: Gina Cley Judges: Tyra Banks, Elle Green & Sakura Xen (guest judge) *'Episode 2: SHOTS...SHOTS...SHOTS... The girls arrived in their new house! Some were surprised seeing the big pool in the middle of the house! Other complained about the size of the bedrooms! Preeya was worried about her modelling ability and Miele try to confort her! Sarah was making dinner while Tyra arrived in the house. Tyra ask Sarah to her a new makeover since she changed the one she gave her! At the end Tyra was happy with her new makeover! Then the girl had the usual make-up challenge. After they pose in group as toddlers of Tyra. At the panel a big surprise waited the girl. Best photo of the week: November Minera Challenge winner: Azul Sol Levante Bottom two: Felicity Grand & Preeya Bouchard Eliminated girl: Nobody Judges: Tyra Banks, Elle Green & Lauren Hill (guest judge) *'Episode 3: DON'T HATE ME...' The girls arrive home after the non-elimination! Someone was having fun, other were talking about the last night panel! November was expressing her opinion about the non-elimination and Sofia overheard this conversation and she went to Felicity saying what she heard! Felicity kick November's ass! Then the girls had a challenge and one of them was eliminated. Then the girls had a photoshot and they went to panel! Best photo of the week: Kindal Olsen Challenge winner: Sarah Holmes Bottom two: Honor Wood & Rue Smaws Eliminated girl: Rue Smaws Eliminarted ouside of the panel: Sofia Gonzales Judges: Tyra Banks, Elle Green & Ciara Mane (guest judge) *'Episode 4: HEY SCHOOL, LET ME LIVE MY LIFEEEE!' Best photo of the week: November Minera Bottom two: Azul Sol Levante & Honor Wood Eliminated girl: Azul Sol Levante Judges: Tyra Banks, Elle Green & Luna Wong (guest judge) *'Episode 5: AND I SAY GO...GO GO GO...WALK' 'The girls immidiately after the panel did a runway challenge, where some of the girls did really well!! Then they went home and they talked about who thinks it's the most pontential girl and the one with the least! Then they had a photoshot and went to the panel! Best photo of the week: Preeya Bouchard Challenge winner: Miele Melgar Bottom two: Felicity Grand & Honor Wood Eliminated girl: Felicity Grand & Honor Wood Judges: Tyra Banks, Elle Green & Elizabeth Lovegood (guest judge) *'Episode 6: CHAMPS ELYSEES! The girls flew 10 hours to reach the beautiful Paris, France! The new house was big and modern! The girls talked about the possibility of being sent home! Some girl relaxed and other had fun while other were sleeping! Then the girls went to the Champs Elysèes where they had a photoshot! At panel one girl was sent home, as usual!? Best photo of the week: Sarah Holmes Bottom two: Antonia Fox & Preeya Bouchard Eliminated girl: Antonia Fox Judges: Tyra Banks, Elle Green & Annaliese Stuart (guest judge) *'Episode 7: FASHION TEST' 'The girls arrived from last panel and Miele cook for all salad with tomatos! Then the girls had fun doing a karaoke session! Then a TyraMail arrived asking the girl to go sleep because the day after they would have to do a test! The next morning Sarah woke up really early...Then the girls had breakfast where November cooked to prove she was better than Miele but she burnt her food! Then the girls had a challenge and a photoshot! At panel the girls were judge by the audience so the elimination was a bit unexpected! Best photo of the week: Miele Melgar Challenge winner: November Minera Bottom two: November Minera & Sarah Holmes Eliminated girl: November Minera Judges: Tyra Banks, Elle Green & Paul Parker (guest judge) *'Episode 8: CHALLENGES?! '''The girls had 2 challenge (create the name and set for their fragrance's photos and doing a very short casting). Then the girls had a beautiful photoshot emboding the 4 elements! At panel the 4 girls became 2! 'Best photo of the week: Miele Melgar Challenge winner: Kindal Olsen & Miele Melgar Bottom three: Kindal Olsen, Preeya Bouchard & Sarah Holmes Eliminated girl: Preeya Bouchard & Sarah Holmes Judges: Tyra Banks, Elle Green *'Season Finale''' The girls posed for SimVogue Italia and CoverSim... Winner: Miele Melgar Runner-up: Kindal Olsen Judges: Tyra Banks, Elle Green Contestants (ages stated are at time of contest) Tyra's callout Makeovers Photoshot summaries *'Episode 1: Posing as a ninph of sunflowers' *'Episode 2: Toddlers with Tyra Banks' *'Episode 3: Nude shot covered in colours' *'Episode 4: Posing high fashion black and white' *'Episode 5: Sexy lingerie shot' *'Episode 6: Walking in the Champs Elysèes' *'Episode 7: Posing in the Palace of Versailles' *'Episode 8: The 4 elements' *'Season Finale: SimVogue Italia cover and Covergirl shot'